


The Frustrations of Dedication

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 22 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://angela-snape.livejournal.com/profile">angela_snape</a>'s prompt of <i>Kingsley, Charlie & Draco: glass, dragon, air</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Frustrations of Dedication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angela_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angela_snape).



> Written on 22 April 2012 in response to [angela_snape](http://angela-snape.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kingsley, Charlie & Draco: glass, dragon, air_.

"It's just Minister Shacklebolt," Draco said, watching Charlie continue to fret over the wards that protected the Preserve's human-inhabited area from the dragon habitat. "He's been here before and knows how to go on. There's no need to treat him like glass." 

Charlie, vigorously swishing his wand through the air, shook his head. "You don't understand. He wants to go into the _pens_. Anything could happen in the sodding pens!"

Draco placed a hand on Charlie's arm. "You've checked and rechecked these—all night, in fact—nothing's going to happen."

"And if something does, Draco, do you think we'll ever receive funding again?" 

"I'll fund you."

Charlie snorted and would have spoken but for the people approaching.

"Mr Weasley's adjusting the wards, you say?"

"Damn it, I'm not ready!" Charlie exclaimed. "Go distract Shacklebolt for a moment, will you?"

Scowling, Draco stalked off. _Whatever possessed me to take such a_ dedicated _lover?_


End file.
